


【卡带】碧池

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &斯坎儿X阿飞&两人相遇大概在20几岁，私设四战后带土存活，且知道斯坎儿就是卡卡西&文笔依旧渣渣，OOC，雷





	【卡带】碧池

“前辈～要不要过来玩呀～阿飞是最可爱的女子高中生哟～暗恋前辈好久了～(*￣3￣)╭♡”

 

安静了一个白日的潮湿寒冷的小巷在夜晚突然热闹起来，灯红酒绿纸醉金迷。各个店子的门口灯光都不会很亮，但五颜六色渲染出令人陶醉的气氛，衬着依靠在门柱前的美人们越发魅惑和性感。

就算是冬日也穿的依旧单薄的站街美人们看到网罗不绝的恩客来来往往，便使出全身的解数搔首弄姿。把客人伺候舒服了，一晚上能接好几单生意呢。

还有些喜欢速战速决的客人们并不进入内室，直接找个没人的小角落就能完成一单生意。而且做起来也刺激，那种怕人撞见又想赶快结束却又不想结束的快感总能让平时表面上一板一眼的客人们体验一把速度与激情。

看着越是体面的客人越是喜欢这种做法，而且还不敢出声。可那些勾栏里女人和男人哪怕这些，叫的越大声越好呢，总以为越发浪客人们越喜欢。

可有经验的婊子们是最清楚，他们是不允许你出声的，而且你还必须要叫。叫一声，那些金主立马紧张的狠狠的给捂住嘴，一边恶狠狠的说“别叫！别出声！”一边粗鲁的捣弄没来的及做足准备的那个洞。

看着比他们弱小的人在他们身下哭着苦苦哀求，大大满足了那些平日在人前抬不起头又不得不忍气吞声的老实人的自尊心。这类人来这里也许买的不是乐子，是虚无缥缈的虚荣罢了。

却不知点着钞票的婊子们狠狠的朝他们背影唾弃一口，骂一声“什么玩意儿？”转脸依旧摆出笑颜迎接下一位恩客。

 

阿飞乖巧懂事，会撒娇卖萌发骚浪叫，穿的也少。

脱了晓袍一身黑色紧身衣只套一件短短的水蓝色百褶小短裙，还悄声问迪达拉前辈要不要看看勾栏里的姐姐们给他的小裤裤。

迪达拉表示不想看，看了还要洗眼睛。阿飞巧笑收起掀裙摆的手，上了街到处喊客，见着有人经过就粘过去喊前辈，热闹了一整条街。

可阿飞的生意并不好。

几天过去了，也就那么三三两两的被他勾搭上，悄悄拉到月光都照不进去的昏暗小胡同里办好事。 可也有些不爱这口的客人。找个暖和的屋子喝着清酒抱着美人才是他们来这的目的。

可阿飞只能带客人来冷嗖嗖的窄道，他可没有暖和和的屋子，只有柔软的腰肢和结实的翘臀。被他磨上的男人都心里骂着这该死的小妖精小荡妇小婊子，下半身却迫不及待的想操操小洞，看他还浪不浪。

捏一把腰扭得更来劲，大长腿蹭着你的大腿内侧，像发情的畜生一般说着“受不了，快点进去～”。是个男人都喜欢这样的，越贱越好。

摸上大腿往里伸才发现里面还穿着小裤裤，掀开裙子逗乐了客人，第一次见把内裤外穿的婊子。 阿飞假装害羞的急忙用手盖住裙摆扭扭捏捏，“前、前辈真坏！怎么能偷看女高中生的裙底呢？”

“别惺惺作态了，他妈的这儿冷死了，赶紧做起来！你这臭婊子不是早就憋不住了吗？穴早就被操宽了吧！”

粗鲁着骂着，一口一个婊子浪货，把带面具的脸狠狠地抵在墙上，摩下一层层的墙皮和青土。客人越是粗爆，阿飞越是喜欢。

“哈啊啊～前辈好粗鲁好用力，阿飞好喜欢前辈啊～”

男人心里乐开了花儿，操不死这骚货还真不打算出去了。迫不及待的拉下黑色紧身裤，露出早该狠狠的抽一顿的骚腚。

什么都看不清的胡同，可是能看的出屁股是白花花的，黑白相称更是勾勒的屁股越发浑圆，毫不留情的使劲拍了几下让它变得更翘，掰着臀瓣拉开洞口迫不及待的插进去……

“啊啊啊～前辈好厉害～～啊哈～好长好粗，啊啊啊啊啊啊～顶到了顶到了～前辈再快一点用力～”

男人冒着满头的大汗真的更狠命的用力，可奈何这阿飞扭得再欢实，可他还是感觉这里面空空的冷冷的，像填不满的无底洞。

哪有男人的穴是这么宽的啊？

突然有种不好的意头冒出来，来不及提裤子就想逃跑，一边逃一边哆哆嗦嗦的喊着“鬼……鬼……鬼啊啊啊啊！”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”看着落荒而逃的男人阿飞扭着屁股挥挥手，“前辈再来玩啊～阿飞等你哟～(*￣3￣)╭♡”说完还给空气一个飞吻。

“喂，阿飞，那人还没给钱呢！”迪达拉站在一旁的墙头提醒他。

“对哦，玩了阿飞的屁股还不给钱，前辈好坏哦～”阿飞起身拉拉衣服，委委屈屈的说：“阿飞好可怜，还要饿肚子。”转头可怜兮兮的看着迪达拉，“前辈～”

迪达拉扶额表示不想理他。

已经年末，他们最近无所事事被阿飞拉来说去个好玩的地方，却没想到来这只能看阿飞耍贱卖屁股，再待一分钟他估计都要把这里炸了，然后一个虚影人就走了。

“前辈～不要留下阿飞一个人嘛！”阿飞少女坐在地上伸手做挽留状，可回应他的只有呼呼的冷风。

……

“啊，再去找新前辈玩吧！”

 

“前辈，这里怎么样？我们可以偷偷来一场神～秘～的约会哦。”阿飞抵在墙上，手揽上男人的脖子，用胸膛去蹭厚厚的外套。

“前辈很冷吗？阿飞也是冷的紧，把阿飞包进去好不好？”解开男人厚厚的外套，一双不老实的手挑逗着男人的下身，摸着胯部鼓鼓囊囊的地方拼命的夸赞，“前辈这里好大哦～是阿飞见过最大的～真是雄伟。阿飞最喜欢的就是前辈用大大的硬硬的棒棒填满小洞啦～前辈要不要进来，试试阿飞怎么样？”

男人与他拉出一段距离，握上他的腰笑眯眯的说：“嘛，不着急，我先试试手感怎么样。”

在昏暗的灯光下男人紫色的眼影更显妖冶，看起来比阿飞的面具还要可怕上几分。不过在这满是蛆虫的肮脏地界什么样的人没有。遇到越是变态的，越是会让阿飞浑身的细胞都活跃起来，期待眼前的人能给他来点更刺激的。

斯坎儿握着柔软的腰肢，隔着布料摸起来手感很是不错。腰挺细，屁股挺翘，捏一把挺有弹性。带着面具看不出年龄，听声音猜测应该跟他差不多大，但比他矮一些，还瘦，但不弱。

摸着身材挺有料，不像是那种不怎么运动的弱鸡，尤其的鼓鼓的胸肌挤一挤估计都能挤出乳沟。

阿飞穿的真的很薄，摸到胸膛都感觉到有激凸。不知道是冷的还是被他刺激出来的，也许两者都有吧。拇指不停的揉摁着凸点让一直在表演的人真发出了几声闷哼。

“嗯～前辈好坏～不要再玩尖尖了啦，想不想看阿飞下面穿着什么吗？”

“我想多摸一会儿，阿飞有这么好的身材只捅屁股岂不是可惜了？”

“呜呜呜，前辈真是个好人，会夸奖阿飞。他们只骂阿飞是骚货是婊子，只要阿飞的屁股～”阿飞紧紧的黏上去抱着褐色头发的男人卖力的撒娇：“前辈摸得阿飞也好舒服啊～都快要忍不住了……前辈～快要了阿飞吧～”

男人的眼睛在昏暗的胡同里格外的亮，直直的盯着在眼前滚来滚去的毛绒绒的脑袋，开始黯淡的有点伤神。

“我给阿飞拍张照片吧，阿飞不是说想给我看看裙子下面穿着什么吗？”

“拍照？”

“嘛，我是个摄像师，看到美丽的事物总想忍不住记录下来。”

“好啊好啊，前辈又夸阿飞了，阿飞好高兴～好爱前辈哦～”

阿飞摆了一个可爱的造型，双手拉起裙摆，只露出小裤裤的一角。

伴随着闪光灯的熄灭和“咔嚓”一声，一瞬间的时刻被永远留在了这个小盒子里面。

拍照完成后，阿飞兴奋的又黏过去，斯坎儿却阻止了他的靠近，揉着他的头发说：“认识你很高兴。以后……不要再做这种皮肉生意了。”

因为那头黑色的短发很熟悉，熟悉到让他窒息。

一向不爱管闲事的卡卡西也忍不住多说了一句话，虽然知道这句话没有任何意义。

人走远后，带土才反应过来，这家伙也没给钱……

 

许多年后，四战也结束了许久，卡卡西和带土住在一起也不知道多少年过去了。为了迎接新年他们开始大扫除，卡卡西从角落里翻出了装扮斯坎儿时拍的一些照片，看到了阿飞掀裙子的那一张。

粉红色的……

不对，重点不是这个。卡卡西努力回忆这张照片的来源，渐渐地打开了尘封的记忆。僵硬的身躯转向带土的方向，不知道该不该问，也不知道想问什么？

带土感到有目光投射过来，转头看着卡卡西瞅着他发呆，走过去看到他手上的照片也吓了一跳，“啊，这不是卷绝吗？你怎么还有他这么变态的照片啊？”

“这个是卷绝吗？阿飞不是你吗？”

“阿飞是卷绝，我是宇智波斑。”

“哦哦，原来是卷绝啊，哈哈，那就好那就好……”卡卡西傻傻的笑着，把照片收拾起来，并没有看到走掉的带土耳廓都要红的滴出血来。

以前年少轻狂无知，做出的那些荒唐事不知有多少，虽然那时候因为空虚行为疯癫，但现在想想也是蛮丢脸的，虽然都没有打本垒，但让卡卡西知道是他的话，又不晓得他会怎么折腾。

所以，打死也不能承认。

 

然而，聪明如卡卡西，带土说的话他马上就开始觉得蹊跷。

 

觉得自己的爱人总会跟别的男人有一腿这都是人的通病。

不是不想相信，而是必须给他一个坚定的证据他才能相信。

所以带土被压在床上折腾就成了卡卡西拷问带土的方法。

带土不得不托盘而出，说虽然有被摸被打，但真做的侍候都用神威了，他一个大男人怎么可能会想让别人插他。

说完就感觉到甬道里的那个又大了，脸红到爆炸，感觉真的没脸再见卡卡西了。

卡卡西虽然很吃醋，但也有点小雀跃。带土这是拐着弯说喜欢他嘛。虽然都是老夫老夫了，但还能看到这么害羞的带土也太难得，拉起厚厚的棉被在被窝里干了整整一宿。

 

两人十几岁分离，对对方来讲各自都空白了18年，期间做的事情也许已经没那么重要。

重要的以后，不是吗？

 

 

end

 


End file.
